1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electrical outlet for delivery of electrical power to an electrical appliance. More specifically, the invention relates to granular control of the outlet with respect to delivery of electrical power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is recognized that electrical outlets are provided in communication with a source of electrical energy as a means of providing electrical power to electrical devices. More specifically, a conventional electrical outlet is a fitting that is connected to a power source and equipped to receive an insert. The standard electrical outlet utilized in the United States is provided with a pair of female electrical sockets that are sized to receive a corresponding set of male electrical connectors. A third socket is commonly provided for the purpose of grounding, but may not be utilized by all electrical devices. The male electrical connectors are a set of blades or prongs that mechanically and electrically connect with the female electrical sockets. In general, the electrical outlet is part of an electrical circuit. Upon receipt of the male connector by the female socket, electrical energy is delivered to a device in communication with the outlet if the electrical circuit is closed. Conversely, if the electrical circuit is open, no electrical energy is delivered to the device. Accordingly, the determination of delivery of electrical energy is at the circuit level and not dependent upon an operating status of the outlet itself.
It is recognized in the art that as long as the circuit associated with an electrical outlet is closed, the outlet can provide an electric current to a device connected to the outlet. Insertion of a plug of an electrical appliance into the outlet will result in delivery of power to the device. However, it is not safe or desirable to maintain electrical outlet in a closed and active state at all times. For example, it is known that children can be harmed by inserting objects into the electrical sockets of an electrical outlet. To mitigate the danger associated with the outlet, different forms of covers and child safety apparatus are provided. A residual current device, also known as a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI), is known in the art for controlling delivery of electricity to an outlet. The residual current device disconnects a circuit whenever it is determined that the electric current is not in balance. However, aside from a circuit controller and the GFCI, none of the mitigating safety apparatus address delivery of electrical energy to the outlet itself.
One prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,285 to Sackett, addresses safety aspects of an electrical outlet. More specifically, Sackett '285 provides a key to turn the power of the outlet to an on position or an off position. The key is inserted into each individual outlet to provide power to the outlet, or to remove power from the outlet. However, the Sackett '285 patent is limited to employment of the key to regulate power to individual outlets. The key must be inserted into the individual outlet to either remove electric current from the outlet or provide electric current to the outlet. Accordingly, the prior art of Sackett '285 is limited to insertion of a key into each outlet that require the delivery of electric current.
Therefore, there is a need to employ an apparatus and method for regulating delivery of power to an electrical outlet that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art. More specifically, the solution should address modifying the state of delivery of power to an individual electrical outlet that does not require insertion of a key into each outlet.